Hate That I Love You
by lusciiousx3hsm
Summary: Sophie Briggins hated Reid Garwin from the moment they met. But why was it that everytime she saw him, she felt butterflies in her stomach? She wasn't supposed to feel this for him. And how does Chase react to all of this?
1. Chapter 1

"We're here, Miss Sophie. Would you like me to help you inside?"

Sophie Briggins peered out of her sunglasses and looked out the window of the backseat of the car. There it was, Spenser Academy, ready to help smuggle all her achivements into one of the Ivy schools, hopefully, Harvard. Ipswich sure had it's ups and downs, and Spenser seemed to be a definite up. She had researched way too much, as usual, and she found out that 76 of last year's senior class all made it into the Ivy leaguers. She sighed. Though she wanted so badly to be here, this was yet another school where she would be new, and have to start over. But her parents promised that she'd be here for junior and senior year, so she could only hope for the best.

She turned her attention to the driver, still waiting for a response. She quickly turned her attention back to the school, and saw many students carrying in bags.

"No," she answered, mostly to the window, "I'll be fine."

The driver shook his head in pity for the girl, she had had to go through this almost every year, and got out of the car to get her bags.

Sophie pulled her long, dark, chestnut-brown hair out from behind her ears, making sure they were covered, she thought they were huge, and made her way out of the black jaguar as well, taking her purse with her.

She shoved her sunglasses back up her nose and rushed to the trunk.

"Chives, really, it's okay. I mean...look at all the other kids, they're fine. I'm sure...I'll be fine, okay?"

Chives gave her a knowning look and frowned.

"Are you sure, Miss Sophie? I know how you're feeling."

Sophie softened at his kind words. "Yes, I'm sure. But thanks, for... caring, I mean. It's definetely a step-up from the parents."

"They do care Miss, I'm just sorry they don't show it more often."

"Yeah. Well, I guess this goodbye, Chives." Sophie gave him a hug, and told him goodbye one last time before making her way up to the dorms, bags-in-hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie dragged her bags up many flights of stairs fine, until she got to the final set of steps. She was so tired that she failed to notice the "CAUTION: WET SURFACE" sign, or the blond boy quickly telling her not to use the-

"AHHHHHH!!!" Sophie flipped backwards on the steps.

_Wow, my first day at the only school I've ever even wanted to go to, and I'm already gonna have a huge gash in my head. The irony! And to think-...wait, why haven't I hit the floor yet? _She thought.

Sophie finally recognized a strong pair of arms around her waist, and slowly opened her squeezed-shut green eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No-don't! Those stairs are-! Ugh, goddamnit!" Too late.

Reid Garwin hadn't planned on using today, but this girl was way too gorgeous to pass up, and also, way to far away to catch without using.

Only four words went through his mind as his eyes turned pitch-black, ready to save his new damsel in distress.

_Best.New.Girl.Ever._

In a flash, he was at her side, just before her pretty little head hit the floor.

"You okay there, Clutzerella?"

The girl opened up her eyes to reveal stunning green orbs, just staring back up at his now back to blue ones.

"I...did you just call me a clutz?" Sophie fumed, obviously offended.

Reid scratched his head with his free hand. Christ, he hadn't meant to piss the girl off.

"Well, I mean, you just fell down a flight of stairs."

"They were wet!"

Alright, so now Clutz wanted to pick a fight.

"Because your ditzy head didn't read the sign!"

"Are you this nice to everyone you meet?!"

"We haven't met yet. You don't know my name."

"And thank the Lord for that."

"Reid."

"I get it! I didn't read the damn sign."

"No, no, my name. Reid Garwin. But don't worry, it's not something you forget." He smirked at her.

"Well, I'm Sophie...Sophie Briggins. It's definitely something I want you to forget. My friends call me Soph, but you don't have to, because we're not friends." She glared daggers, but Reid didn't seemed fazed.

"Feisty, are we? Or, maybe it's just that time of the month."

Woah, he just took a step too far. Did he seriously just pull the PMS card?

"What the hell is your malfunction, _Reid Garwin_? I've only been here, like 10 minutes, and I already feel like crying." Tears sprung to her eyes, as she furiously tried to blink them back. She couldn't help it. What had she done to piss him off so bad?

_Shit. She's using that excuse._ He watched her carefully as she wiped at her eyes. _Shit. It's not an excuse. She's actually gonna cry._

"Listen, I didn't mean to-"

"Is this guy bothering you?" A third party inquired.

"No, in fact, he was just about to leave me alone, weren't you, Reid?" Sophie didn't even look at the new person, just at Reid with pitiful eyes.

Reid tore his glance away from her, feeling horrible, and instead focused on this new bastard, Chase Collins.

"Chase, just back off, okay? She's only been here ten minutes. You have plenty of time to hit on her later." Reid rolled his eyes.

"Looks like you've done a great job already at scaring her off; I don't really have to worry about that."

"Why don't you go back to the hole you crawled out of and leave her alone?"

Sophie immediately noticed something weird in his voice. Was that, protectiveness? Obviously Reid didn't like this Chase guy. Sophie quickly made a choice.

"Yeah, uhm, Chase, everything's fine. Reid was just helping me get my stuff to my room. So, see you around, then?"

Chase's face fell, but still seemed determined. "You bet you will." He gave her a quick wink, and was off on his way.

"Thanks for that-" Reid started.

"I think you're already forgetting that I hate you. Now help me carry my shit around the corner. That Chase kid is still staring. Then, you can just leave me alone."

"Jesus, woman, I'm sorry, okay? Most girls laugh at my jokes. I didn't know you were so sensitive."

"Well, I'm not most girls. And so what if I am a little sensitive? I'm allowed to be, I am a girl."

"That's debateable."

Sophie whipped her head around. She was not happy.

Reid just smirked, he was obviously getting on her nerves, just like he wanted.

"You know what? Maybe I'll just get Chase to help me, and then maybe I'll fuck him for it, and then I'm sure he'll be able to tell you I'm a girl."

A twinge of jealousy struck at Reid, and he realized maybe she wasn't most girls.

"Go ahead, whore. It's not like I don't have options."

Sophie stared at him for a second. They weren't together. She had only said that to piss him off, she could tell Chase wasn't his best friend.

"Uhm..._it's not like we're dating_. I just met you, for God's sakes. Why would I care who you pay to sleep with you?"

"Trust me, you know you want this. And honey, _they pay me_."

"Yeah okay, Reid."

Sophie stopped at 234, her dorm, and realized they had been fighting the whole way.

"Well, this is my room."

"Finally."

"Hey, I told you Chase could help me."

"As horny as Chase is, I doubt he goes for whores. But at least you're not a cheap one."

Soph narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"I saw your driver outside, on my way in. What, daddy too busy making millions to bring you himself?"

Anger clouded over her eyes. "Yeah, actually, he is. But you should already know that, since apparently you're stalking me now."

Reid realized he had hit a sore spot and smirked. "Yeah, I can't help it. I like your ass."

"Uh, thanks?"

"Sure."

"Well, thanks for...the help. But I'm sure you have plenty more people to insult, and I have to go." She indicated inside her room.

"Yeah. I'll be seeing you, definitely, clutz."

"Hopefully I won't be seeing you, jackass. Bye"

Sophie dragged her stuff into her room and slammed the door shut. Finally, she was rid of him.

At least for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Even though she was rid of Reid, now she had to deal with her new roommate. She looked across the room and saw a redhead at a desk, typing away on a glossy white IBook.

"Uhm, hi, I'm Sophie Briggins, your new roommate."

The redhead whipped around, revealing a flawless face with warm brown eyes.

"Hi! I'm Avery, Avery Wentworth." She stood up and came across to shake Sophie's hand.

"That's your bed there-", she pointed to a full bed across from her own, "and there's your desk. The bathrooms are down the hall. After you get unpacked, I'll give you a quick tour or something."

"Thanks, you seem well prepared for me."

"Provost Higgins told me you'd be here soon. How do you like Spencer so far?"

Sophie shyly pulled her hair behind her ears. "The school is great; the guys, not so much."

Avery smiled. "Ah. So who'd you meet first, Reid or Chase?"

Sophie inwardly groaned. "Reid."

Reid threw open the door to his dorm and slammed it. He then collapsed on his bed.

His roommate and best friend, Tyler, sat straight up from his nap, still in his boxers.

"Problem, Reid? Or do you just enjoy waking me up all the time?"

"I fucking hate Chase Collins."

Tyler rolled out of bed and walked over to his dresser, grabbing a shirt and throwing it on as he slumped back to his bed.

"God. What'd he do now?"

"There's this gorgeous new girl, Sophie. I actually think she's staying in Avery's dorm. 234, right? Anyways, she was about to fall down the stairs and break her neck, so I had to use."

Tyler felt his cheeks burn at the mention of Avery's name, but continued talking.

"Yeah, I thought I felt someone using."

"I mean, I fucking used for her and then she got all PMS on me. I only called her a clutz and she started wigging out. Then, that faggot Chase has to try and make a move on her when she just got here."

"So are you upset because Chase interrupted something that she obviously wasn't going to let happen?"

"YES! I- …wait, no. How do you know nothing was going to happen?"

"Because you're Reid Garwin, and she obviously doesn't like to be a damsel in distress."

Sophie hung up her last piece of clothing in the closet and closed all the dresser drawers.

"Done." She announced.

"Cool," said Avery, getting off her computer, "now I'll give you that tour. Oh, and, bring a jacket, we can go around the campus if you want."

"Mmkay."

Sophie threw on her black NorthFace jacket over her shirt and favorite pair of True Religion's, while Avery opted for a white trench coat over her Seven's.

"Omigosh, I wanna have sex with that jacket, Avery. How'd you find it in Ipswitch?"

"Puhlease, I got this in Boston. You'll have to come shopping with me and my friends next time we go."

Avery led Sophie out of the dorm room and out into the halls.

"Yeah, so here's that bathroom I was just talking about. It's actually pretty nice, they just renovated.", she said, motioning with her arm to a large door on the left.

"That's the girls', the guys' bathroom is down the hall. Just…in case. But really, you should see this bathroom."

Sophie laughed, but the look on her face quickly turned to one of shock.

White marble floors covered a large room, with vanities and sinks on either side. There were shelves under each mirror, and wooden lockers between each one, with tiny locks. Towards the back was a large row of creamy glass separated into shower stalls. Opposite of them were the toilets.

It was a boarding school girl's dream.

Avery walked over to one of the lockers and pointed to a set of two.

"These two are ours, they have the dorm number on them. Mine's on the left, you have the right one. Oh, and we share this sink area. We share a shower, ours is the second one from the right. That reminds me, we should go into town and get you a lock or something, or anything else that…Sophie? Sophie…? You okay?"

"I was not expecting this in a dorm bathroom. I mean, all my other schools…just…wow. This is really nice."

"Well this is the most expensive dorm, your parents have to pay extra money for this stuff."

"Remind me to call and thank them. This is like a spa. It reminds me of my bathroom at home."

"Will do. Anyways, time to move on, I just figured I'd show you this first."

Avery pulled her in-awe-roommate away from the bathroom and down the stairs. Once they were finally outside, she spoke again.

"So you ran into Reid, huh?", Avery said as she led Sophie towards the library.

"Yeah. I, uhm, well…I almost fell down the stairs. I didn't read the sign. Apparently they were wet. I guess he was trying to get my attention, but I didn't even notice him. Next thing I know I'm falling, and then I'm not. He got there super fast. Is he like, a runner, or something, because-"

"No, actually. He's on the swim team. But he's ah…he's…really fast. He could be a runner." Avery looked away suspiciously and pretended to wave to someone.

"Yeah I guess.." Sophie looked the same way Avery was looking, but didn't see anyone.

Avery looked back at her and stopped walking. "You didn't…you…did you happen to see his eyes up close?" Avery was completely stopped and turned towards Sophie.

_That is the weirdest question I've __ever__ heard. _

"Well, I kept my eyes closed for awhile because I thought I was dead or…close to it. But then I realized I was okay and opened them. As big as a jerk as he is, boy's got hot blue eyes." Sophie looked back at Avery, who had just exhaled loudly. "Uhm, why do you ask?"

"No reason…just…well I know a lot of girls that have fallen in love with them, and then had their heart broken. Reid's a good guy, he's just not a good relationship guy."

_Well, I guess that makes sense._

"Oh. Well, don't worry. He does seem like a good guy, though. But, I know tons of guys just like him. Like, for instance, my ex."

"Okay, good. Besides, there are plenty of other guys around here that are totally worth your time, like Chase. He just got out of a serious relationship a month ago, so he knows exactly what girls are looking for. Some girls, anyways. Girls like Kiera…she's a girl you want to stay away from. Trust me, I know."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Reid threw a shirt on his way towards the door to his room. He threw it open in a way that let whoever was knocking know that he was beyond pissed. He was livid. After all, he hadn't skipped class to study more. He was trying to take a nap. His teachers were literally putting him to sleep.

But when he saw a teary Sophie standing in front of him, with the bottom of her shirt ripped, mascara stains on her cheeks, he wished he wasn't so brutal in his welcome.

"Sophie- what…how-"

"Can we please just start over? Please?" she sobbed.

Sophie knew she sounded pathetic, but she didn't care. Reid had been right about Chase, and she hadn't believed him. In fact, she had blown him off and completely damaged anything that might have happened between them.

Reid looked at her quizzically, and Sophie tried to calm herself as she spoke again.

"You were right, okay?" she finally confessed.

"Trust me, I didn't want to be." Reid muttered as he pulled her into his arms.

3 Weeks Earlier…

"Was a long and dark December, from the rooftops I remember, there was snow, white snow…"

Sophie woke up to Coldplay's Violet Hill and rolled out of bed. It had been a few months since she started going to Spencer,

Avery however, seemed to like her sleep.

"Avery?" Sophie poked her shoulder with her finger. "Av, the alarm just went off. You said you needed to shower."

Avery muttered something in her sleep, something Sophie couldn't quite make out.

"What was that? Come on, Ave, wake up, already!"

"I love you Tyler."

Okay, people, sidenote here, but…think of Tyler as Chace Crawford looks now on Gossip Girl, not how he looked in the Covenant. Because we all know he looks wayyy better with his now highlights and comb ovah do.

"Uhm, Avery?! It's Sophie, wake the hell up!" Avery looked around the room and continued. "Oh look, Tyler's here! He says he loves you, too!" She lied.

Avery sat straight up in bed, fully awake now.

"Did I say something, in my sleep? Anything…weird?" Avery blurted out.

"Sorry girl, but you were talking about Tyler again, or I guess, to Tyler."

"Oh gawd! What'd I say?!"

"You said 'I love you Tyler' and like, something else I couldn't really understand."

"I seriously need to get closure with him. Then maybe we can _both_ get a good sleep."

"Or maybe, and this may sound crazy, but bare with me, you can tell me what happened and I can help you fix it. I mean, we're friends now right?"

Avery looked at Sophie's hopeful face and couldn't help but smile.

"Soph, we're _best _friends. It's just that what happened with Tyler is so complicated. I mean, I don't even know where to start."

"How bout with the ever obvious 'Something good happened between Tyler and I, but then, something REALLY REALLY BAD happened, or I wouldn't be here muttering about him in my sleep' ".

"Okay, something happened between Tyler and I, but then, my nosy roommate lost her right to know what really went down because she was busy being so nosy!" Avery teased.

"Ave, come on, like I'd tell anyone."

"Actually, you could _ask anyone_, considering everyone knows."

"Everyone but ME!"

"Fine. Since you're so PERSISTENT, but mostly just ANNOYING, I'll give you the short version on the way to be class because we are gonna be late if we don't hurry up girl."

"Saved by the long walk to class. Next time, wake up earlier, biatch!"

"Or next time, get better at waking me up. Then maybe, you could have heard the whole thing."

Sophie frowned and threw a pillow at Avery, only to have the pillow blocked by the door, while Avery just laughed on her way out.

With jackets on and Starbucks Peppermint Hot Chocolates in hand, Avery and Sophie made the cold trek to class.

"Alright girl, spill."

Avery could only mutter something along the lines of "Shoot me."

Sophie still persisted. "Come on! You said you would!"

"Fine. Okay, so I transferred here last year, same story as you and Reid, but minus Reid and add Tyler. I seriously don't remember seeing someone in front of me, but all of a sudden there he was. I thought I was going to hit the floor, for sure, I bumped into him pretty hard. But when I opened my eyes, all I saw was his. And that smile, I'm not even close to being over that. And my life here at Spencer was changed for good, because I knew from then on, I would never be able to get his face out of my head. Like, ever. And I know you say that you and Reid are just friends… or I guess… enemies, but we all know how you really feel. You're never going to be able to get him out of your head. And eventually you'll realize it."

"Okay, no way, me and Reid are most definetly not-"

"Want me to finish or not?"

"Sorry, go ahead. But I do not like Reid."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. Anyways, so Tyler and I just started out flirting, you know, casual. Then one night at a party, Aaron Abbott decided to start his own way of flirting by completely hitting on me, feeling me up, ugh, gross I don't even want to think about it. But all of a sudden, Tyler was there. He punched Aaron square in the face, and from then on, we were inseperable. Until Kira started a rumor that I cheated on him with Aaron, and since he heard it from one of his stupid friends…now that I think of it, it might have been Reid, I hate your boyfriend, by the way, but he has always been a little gossip queen, so I guess I can't blame him-"

"Avery Rose, he is SO NOT my-"

"So, when I had heard what happened, I went straight to Tyler's dorm to try and talk to him, but...I uhm…caught him practically doing it with Kira. I asked him what the hell he was thinking, and he said he should be asking me the same thing. I could smell the alcohol coming off his breath, obviously he was pissed. But then I told him that the rumors weren't true, I was still a virgin. We hadn't done anything yet; it had only been a couple months. But I was in love with him, and I probably would have soon. I was about to cry, and I sure as hell wasn't about to let Kira see me, then she really would win. So I told him I'm sorry I kept him from his usual schedule of fucking around with sluts for so long and just left. He tried to run after me, but I was able to get in my dorm and lock myself in. Since then, I've ignored him, and he got less persistent about trying to apologize, and text, and call, and leave messages and-"

"Goddamn Ave, how long ago did this happen?"

"About two weeks before you got here. And thank God you did, you're like the sister I never had."

"I want you to give Tyler a second chance." Sophie said abrubtly as they reached the building where their first period.

"Soph-" Avery tried as they walked in the building.

"Obviously, it was all just a huge misunderstanding, and I know that while it's nothing like walking in on it, hearing from someone you trust that the person you love the most cheated, and then letting it sink into your head and thinking about it must be pretty horrible."

"No, Sophie, listen-"

"Avery, I see the way he looks at you. He's so sorry. He's still in love with you. And you're still in love with him, otherwise you wouldn't say so in your sleep. And you know it."

"If he's so sorry, how come he gave up on me?"

"Avery, you gave up on him long before he gave up on you. Just give him a second chance."

They were almost in their class now, which coincidentally, they had with Reid and Tyler, when Avery stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around towards Sophie.

"I tell you what, Soph-" Avery casually glanced inside, where Tyler was laughing at something Reid said, "the day you tell Reid how you feel will be the same day I tell Tyler."

Avery turned back around and smoothly walked towards her seat, leaving a shocked Sophie in her path.

Sophie smiled to herself. Her and Reid? HA! Looks like Avery wouldn't be forgiving Tyler anytime soon. But maybe she could just pretend so Avery could finally be with Tyler again.

"Briggins!"

Sophie was torn out of her thoughts as she turned towards Reid. "Yes, _Garwin_?"

"As tight as your ass may be, you're blocking my view of the bored, sweetheart. Mr. Tillman posted the Sox score from last night."

Or, maybe not.

**So I know this chapter had no real Tyler/Avery interaction, and very little Reid/Sophie fluff, but I really had to somehow let everyone in on Avery's past with Tyler, and why she mentioned Kira in Chapter 2. Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Listen, Mr. Simms, I don't know what's been going on, but a two months ago, you had an A in this class. All of a sudden, you're failing. I don't know what's going on, but I know you. You're a good student. If something's going on that I can help you with, I'm here."

Tyler looked up at the ceiling to roll his eyes, and then back down, instantly turning on his charm with his smile. Of course there was something wrong. The love of his life, at least, so far, gave up on him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Rose. I promise I'm going to try harder." Tyler picked his bag up off the floor, hoping that 'Old Lady Rose' would get the hint.

She did. "Okay, Tyler, well, I'll see you tomorrow. Remember, the quotes from Macbeth are due, and I'll let you know about extra credit."

Tyler smiled and waved. "Thanks, Mrs. Rose. Have a good day."

He walked out the door briskly, but not quick enough to miss the blush creep up on his teacher's cheeks. He may not have the grades, but at the very least- _he's still got it_.

He walked down the hall until he reached his locker, in a bit of a hurry. Thanks to his grades, he might not be able to stay on the swim team much longer. And it was obviously no help if he started showing up late to practices.

"Psst!"

Tyler whipped his head around to see the new girl, Sophie Briggins. As much as he didn't want to, he couldn't help but despise her a little, because all his roommate did recently was whine about her.

"Oh, hey Sophie. Uhm…what's up?" He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Not much, I actually need to talk to you about Avery."

Tyler froze. "Is…is..something…wrong?"

"Oh, God, no!" Avery reassured him, "Well, nothing…bad, anyways…"

Tyler sighed in relief. "Okay, then…what is it?"

Sophie ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

"Come on, I gotta get to practice. What's wrong with Ave?"

Sophie sighed again. "It's just…I'm not sure…I don't really know how to say-"

"Sophie! Out with it! I can't be late!" Tyler yelled, exasperated.

"Avery'sstillinlovewithyouandIneedyoutokeepfightingforherbecauseshestorturingme-"

"Wait, Avery's still in love with me?"

"-becauseallshedoesissay'IloveyouTyler'inhersleepanditkeepsmeupeverynight. Okay. Get all that?" Sophie held her stomach and took a deep breath.

Tyler smirked. "Yeah, I got what I needed. Thanks Sophie! I gotta get to-"

"Yeah, practice. Oh, and your welcome."

Tyler started to back up as he responded. "Yeah, thanks for telling me."

"Actually, I meant about your grades. Hopefully now they'll get better."

Tyler stopped. "How did you-"

It was Sophie's turn to smirk. "Did you only hear the part you wanted to? Avery talks in-"

"-her sleep. Yeah, I got all of it. When it comes to Avery, I always pay attention."

Sophie smiled. "Good, now, shoo. Practice awaits!"

Tyler laughed. "Yeah, bye, Soph!"

"Bye, _Ty_!"

Sophie turned around to head the other way, and ran into something- something hard.

"Ow!"

Before Sophie could fall she felt a familiar pair of arms encircle her waist. Frustrated, she opened her eyes.

"Reid." She uttered.

"Wow, great to see you, too, Soph." Reid smirked.

"I told you not to call me that." Sophie said coldly.

Reid ignored her as he helped her up. "Well, _Soph_, this sure is déjà vu, huh?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Sophie turned to walk away, but Reid caught her arm and pulled her back.

"What the-"

Reid searched her eyes. "Normally you aren't this cold to me. Is something…oh. You're still mad at me for what I said this morning."

"Well, if you're trying to win a girl over, saying she has a tight ass in front of the entire class is _not_ what-"

"But you do have a tight ass. So, you're welcome for the compliment. And who says I'm trying to win you over?"

Sophie blanched. "Uhm…thanks for the compliment, I have to get going…"

She moved to walk away again, but once again, was pulled back by Reid.

"Don't ignore the question. Who told you that I'm trying to win you over?"

Sophie sighed. "Just…like…I don't know…_everyone_?"

Reid stood his ground. "Specifics, Soph. I need details. Who's everyone?"

"You can't tell them that I told you-"

"Sophie. Just tell me."

"Fine. Sarah, Kate, Avery, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, people from your swim team, Mrs. Rose-"

"Damn. Old Lady Rose, huh? You must really like gossip." Reid said coldly, turning around to walk away.

"Oh, so you get to walk away and I don't?" Sophie placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, unless you can stop me…" Reid smirked and continued walking.

Sophie was fuming. She had to think fast. She pulled off her shoe and chucked it at Reid's head. Her aim had always been good, so it hit his head right in the back.

"What the-" Reid turned around, picking up the shoe and looking between it and Sophie.

"Did you just throw this at me?" Reid spat out. There was no way Little Briggins had just hit him with such perfect aim.

"Do you see anyone else here?" Sophie folded her arms across her chest.

"_Why_ did you chuck your heel at my head?" Reid tried to calmly reason with her.

"_Because_ you were going to walk away unless I could stop you." Sophie mimicked him.

Reid smiled, a real smile. "You got good aim, Soph. I think I might like you."

He turned to walk away, but stopped again. "That doesn't mean I'm trying to win you over, though. Don't get too excited."

"Oh, we'll see, Garwin. And when you do try to when me over, I probably won't let you. So, _don't get too excited_." Sophie shot right back.

Reid laughed as he continued to walk away.

Avery slammed her locker with force, making a loud noise in the almost empty hallway, but that was the least of her worries. She had to deal with another day of Aaron Abbott hitting on her during Advanced Physics, a class that normally, Tyler would be in to at least glare at Aaron if he so much as glanced at her, but, for some reason, he was total M.I.A, meaning Avery was left to deal with that slimy bastard in her hardest class. Since her goal was Yale, the smallest distraction in her classes put her in the worst mood.

"Avery!" Oh, perfect. She was so not in the mood to talk to someone.

"_WHAT?!_" She hissed, whipping around to see Tyler.

_Why is he so…happy? Oh. He must have skipped class._

"Did I…do something?" Tyler shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah." Avery adjusted her backpack on her shoulder. "You skipped Physics and left me in there with fucking Abbott."

"I know, I'm really sorry. I was late to swim practice, and Coach made me-"

Avery sighed. "Whatever. Please, just be there tomorrow so I don't have to deal with him practically ass raping me again."

Tyler's jaw fell. "He what?"

"He hit on me the entire class because he knew you couldn't do anything about it. And since Professor Gabble is blind, or deaf, or both, he just didn't notice and didn't believe me when I told him. In fact, his exact words were, 'I didn't see anything, Ms. Wentworth, so you have no proof.' Which you know just got that horny prick even hornier, knowing he could get away with it."

"God, Ave, I'm so sorry. From now on I'll be there everyday, I swear." Tyler sincerely promised.

Avery studied Tyler's face for a second and then looked away when she realized something.

"Actually, Tyler, I think I'm sorry."

"…For?"

Avery sighed. "I shouldn't always rely on you to save me. I need to learn to handle Abbott by myself. I mean, it's not like we're together."

Tyler perked up at her words. "Actually, that's what I needed to talk to you about-"

"Don't have time. I have AP Euro next, which Aaron is also in, but Sophie's in there too, and Sarah and Pogue- so I should be fine. But, I'll see you at lunch? We can talk then, promise." Avery smiled as she started to walk away.

Tyler smiled at the mere sight of seeing how beautiful Avery looked when she smiled, and waved to her before walking to his next class.


	5. Chapter 5

**I recommend changing the width of this page to ½. This option can be found in the top right corner above the chapter selection. I only say this because this chapter is about 1500 words, so hopefully that will make it last longer. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

"I swear! That pigeon would have died anyways, Sophie! _What_ is the _problem?_"

"The _problem_, Garwin? I'm not pretending to be some 'veggie saint', but witnessing an innocent animal die _right in front of me_? That's my _problem_."

Tyler chuckled at their banter as he approached his usual table for lunch. He saw Avery roll her eyes and sigh heavily, resting her head in her hands. Pogue, Caleb, Kate, and Sarah all seemed to be trying very hard to have conversations over the fighting.

"Hey, Ave." Avery's head snapped up and her face instantly softened at the sight of Tyler. Her mouth slowly twitched into a smile, showing off her dimples. God, he loved those dimples. Tyler sat down next to Reid, across from Avery.

"Thank you, God. Bonnie and Clyde over here-" she jerked her thumb at the presently fighting Reid and Sophie-"have been at it since the beginning of lunch."

She spoke loudly, but Reid and Sophie seemed to be in their own world.

"Well, Little Briggins, since you're already past _psychotic_", Reid sneered as he pushed back from the table, leaning back into his chair, "why don't you just name all your problems? I'm sure there's plenty, and I've got all lunch period."

Sophie glowered at Reid, and uttered her next words as dark as she could.

"Yeah, I do have a lot of problems, and somehow, the source of ALL OF THEM IS YOU!"

The loud scraping of a chair let everyone know that Sophie was gone, but they all knew she would come back. She always did.

Reid winced, looking up. "She gone yet?"

Avery sighed before taking a bite of her apple. "You gotta stop doing that, Reid."

Reid just smirked. "I got her good, that time."

"Do you really enjoy getting a rise out of her, that much Reid?"

Everyone looked over, surprised to see Sarah actually standing up to Reid. It wasn't that she was weak or anything, but she normally tried to stay out of the drama that defined Reid and Sophie's relationship. She figured that eventually they would just admit their feelings for each other, and that would be it. But nothing was happening, and she couldn't deal with their fighting for much longer.

Reid leaned forward on his seat, folded his arms in front of him, and cocked his head to the side, trying to make Sarah feel as stupid as possible.

"Gee, Sarah, ya think?"

"Reid…" Caleb warned him, protecting his girlfriend.

"God, when will you people just leave our dysfunctional relationship alone?" Reid suddenly changed his tone.

"The second that _you_ leave_ her _alone!" Kate suddenly shouted. Pogue looked over at her grinning. He loved this side of his girlfriend, but when she glared at him for his reaction, he shrunk into his seat, earning a smirk from Reid and Tyler.

"We're serious, Reid. You need to stop. She can't take much more. Kate's right. Leave her alone or you can finally just admit you want to be with her." Sarah agreed.

Reid's eyes widened. "What?! No, I don't-"

"YES YOU DO!" Sarah and Kate shouted, as the guys all just grimly nodded their heads.

Avery looked around cautiously. "I'm…gonna go…check on her. Be right back-"

Tyler looked at her with pleading eyes. "You said we could talk."

Avery instantly felt bad as she looked at him. "I know I did, but Soph-"

"-can talk to us. We'll go get her, Ave. You talk to Baby Boy." Sarah smiled at Avery as she and Kate got up to look for Sophie.

Avery sat back down, not looking at Tyler and twiddling her thumbs. She didn't know what she was going to say, but it just made her nervous. _He_ made her nervous.

Reid noticed her apprehension. "Sexual tension is really not all that interesting when it's not involving me. I'm going to get some chips."

Reid was gone before Tyler could blink, and Pogue and Caleb seemed to get wrapped up in their own conversation, so that left he and Avery.

"I uhm…I was…I mean…I've been thinking about you, well…like about…us, I guess."

Avery shifted in her seat. "Okayyy…what about…us?"

"I miss us. I miss you. I miss what we had… before it ended."

Avery scoffed and looked up at the sky.

Tyler couldn't help but get a little mad at her. He was pouring his soul out to her. "What?"

Avery looked back down at him, an eerily calm look on her face.

"You miss what we had before _you ruined it_."

Tyler sighed. "Avery, I-"

"Cut the shit, Tyler. What brought this on?"

"What brought this on? Avery, I never stopped loving you. I'm in love with you."

"Goddamnit, Tyler. Then why did it take that long to admit it? You know what I mean. Why are you doing this out of nowhere?"

"It's not out of nowhere, its-" Tyler tried to explain.

"Yes it is! You gave up on me already!" Avery yelled exasperated.

Her words made Tyler feel even more horrible about what had happened between them, if possible.

"You can't just…I mean I was just starting to…" Avery's eyes widened in realization. "That bitch! I can't believe that she would do that!"

Tyler tried his hardest to mock confusion. "What…who are you…?"

Reid sat down slowly, munching on his chips, and already enjoying the show.

"Tyler, please don't play stupid. I know she told you."

"Who told who what?" Sophie smiled as she sat down, followed by Kate and Sarah, who were finally able to calm her down.

Avery glared at Sophie.

The look on Sophie's face was one of confusion, but after looking at Tyler's guilty expression, Avery's extremely pissed off one, and Reid's amused one, she quickly figured it out.

"Ohhhh shit…" Sophie said quietly.

"Nuh uh! Way to go Briggs!" Reid laughed.

"Oh shit is right, Sophia Elizabeth Briggins!" Avery yelled, ignoring Reid. "How could you?"

"Avery, I had to! You've been keeping me up every night with your Tyler love rants! I'm practically failing Calculus and I had to get Chase help me just to _pass_ the last test!" Sophie tried to explain.

"Collins is tutoring you?! As in…like…privately? Just you and him?!" Reid shouted.

"Yes, Garwin." Sophie huffed, turning back to Avery. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I know it was a shitty, desperate move. But eventually, you're going to thank me."

"The only way I'll be thankful anytime soon is if you go to hell!" Avery retorted.

"I'm pretty good at Calculus you know." Reid interjected.

"Avery, come on, you don't mean that." Sophie said, ignoring Reid, and looking a bit shocked at her friend's reaction.

"Yes, I do", Avery said, getting up, "and the rest of you can join her, because I know you all probably told him before or after she did." Sarah and Kate looked away, feeling guilty.

Sophie looked on the verge of tears. She felt horrible, and she had never seen this side of Avery- vunerable.

"Avery, I-" Sophie tried.

"Don't ever talk to me again!" Avery said gathering her books, as a tear rolled down Sophie's cheek.

Reid glanced at Sophie's expression, and felt his heart plummet into his stomach. She looked miserable. He felt horrible, and he didn't know why. He had never felt bad for a girl before. But for some reason, he just wanted to do anything to see her smile again.

"Avery, come on, don't you think you're being a bit harsh?" Reid asked. "Sophie was probably just trying to-"

"Shut _up_, Reid! Shut the _fuck _up!" Avery fumed.

Sophie glanced at Reid, giving him a small smile through her tears and mouthing 'thank you'. He nodded in return and quickly, without anyone seeing, reached across the table and wiped her tears off her face. Everyone else was too busy gaping at Avery to notice anything, and she was too busy yelling at everyone as loud as she could.

"And Tyler, the ONLY way we would EVER get back together is if there was some possible way for you to un-fuck Kira Snyder." Avery continued ranting.

Tyler sighed. "Ave, please don't blame this on Sophie, I shouldn't have-"

"Too late." Avery spat before briskly walking away.

*********************************

**PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT NOTICE!!**

**Oh wow, Avery. Harsh much? So anyways…I've posted pictures in my profile of both Avery and Sophie, to give you an idea of what they look like, and I did the same for my Camp Rock/ Nate/OC Story. So take a look, comment if you like who I've picked…I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, and I'm going to try hard to update at least once a week, but school is so hectic right now with college applications and tests, but I'll be sending my college stuff in before Christmas break. So hopefully, I can be more focused. **

**Again, so sorry…**

**lusciious**


End file.
